


I'm Glad You're You

by anisland



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Multiple Continuities, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisland/pseuds/anisland
Summary: When Kate Kane's secret identity is threatened, Wonder Woman offers help and a place to stay.A one shot for now, but if I have time I might write more.





	I'm Glad You're You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DC Comics or its characters. Thanks for reading, and the usual apologizes for typos and errors missed in editing.

Kate’s head hurts. Like, throbbing, splitting, heavy hurts.

She doesn’t go out anymore. Much. Last night though? She cradles a steaming cup of coffee between her hands and hunches over the kitchen table, right on the edge of her chair.

She drank too much last night. 

Kate told her dad she didn’t want to go to these galas anymore, but he told her that she owes him for covering for Batwoman when she clashed with some soldiers last week. She didn’t want to go, but she didn’t have a choice.

So, Kate got all dressed up in a dashing tux and did her best to avoid conversing with Gotham’s social elite by tossing back champagne. You can’t talk with your mouth full of champagne, she figured.

Wonder Woman was there, Kate recalls. They didn’t speak, of course. Diana’s fought at Batwoman’s side, but she’s never met Kate Kane, Gotham socialite. Kate would prefer to keep it that way, at least for now. But even so, she caught herself staring at Wonder Woman all night, and she wasn't the only one. It’s hard to ignore an Amazon towering above half the room in a cocktail dress while Bruce Wayne clings to her. 

Kate glances at the clock mounted to her wall. 10 AM. She slept in. 

She stands and stretches. Knock echoes through the apartment, and Kate frowns. She approaches the door. Opens it. No one’s there. The knock comes again. Kate steps back into the apartment, shuts the door, then glances around. 

Her eyes go wide for a second once they find the window. Wonder Woman herself hovers on the other side. Kate takes long slow strides towards her, and somehow maintains her composure as she remembers that she’s only wearing underwear and a tee shirt. She opens the window, and Wonder Woman floats down to her eye level, a warm smile on her face.

“Um. Hi,” Kate says.

“Kate Kane. Do you mind if I come in?” Kate steps aside, and Wonder Woman enters. She touches down to the floor and extends a hand. “I’m glad to see you. I'm sorry we didn't get to speak last night.”

Kate takes that hand and shakes it. Her head starts to feel light as she realizes that Wonder Woman noticed her, too. She breathes, keeps her self calm. “Wonder Woman. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Diana continues to smile, but her eyes become concerned. “Please, call me Diana.” She looks down and then back to Kate. “I’ve been visiting a friend in Gotham. Bruce Wayne. I think you might know each other.”

Kate frowns. “You know.”

“I know that fighting beside you was a privilege, Batwoman.”

“Bruce had no right to say anything.”

“Normally, I would agree. But something’s happened.” She places a hand on Kate’s shoulder. “Bruce keeps files on everyone. Friends, enemies, the barista who makes his coffee.” She gives a laugh. “They’re on a personal server protected by layers of encryption. It should have been impossible for someone to get them, but someone has.”

“Someone knows about Bruce.”

Diana shakes her head. “Only one file was copied.” She looks Kate straight in the eyes. “Yours.”

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

Kate exhales. She smoothes her hair down with her hand. “Do we know why?”

“No. But it’s only a matter of time before this person reveals their motives.” She walks past Kate, then paces back. “All of Batman’s allies are vulnerable. This hacker didn’t save the other files, but it doesn’t mean they didn’t read them. My identity is public, which means that I am the only one of us in a position to safely investigate this situation.” She smiles at Kate. “I would like you to stay with me until this is done. If this person knows who you are, they know where you live.”

Kate nods. “No, you’re right.” She looks down, then back up to Diana. “Thanks for this.”

Diana’s eyes soften. “Anytime.”

 

 

Kate steps onto the sidewalk from the backseat of a taxi. Diana’s already opened the trunk and removed Kate’s luggage. She stands in civilian clothes, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and waits with a warmth in her posture. Kate closes the door, and as the cab pulls away from the curb, she gazes up at Diana’s building. Tall, brick, New York. “So, this is Park Avenue,” she says. She glances at the base of the building, where a plaque declares it the Themysciran Embassy. 

“Welcome,” Diana says. She approaches the door, carrying Kate’s luggage as if she isn’t in fact a hero and a diplomat. “Come in.”

Diana holds the door open, and Kate enters into a marble lobby. One wall is adorned with alternating swords and shields; another has a tapestry, clearly ancient in origins, depicting Amazons, some in battle, some dining and drinking, some playing music, and some, as Kate noted with a smirk, engaging in sex.

Diana enters behind her and notices Kate staring. “That tapestry was given to us by the Amazon’s patrons when they delivered us to Paradise Island. It is our way of life as they envisioned it for us.”

“It’s intricate,” Kate says. “I guess I’ve never really thought about how different it must be there.”

Diana smiles. “It’s very different, Kate. But not so different. Nothing is so different.” She presses the button for the elevator, and in moments it opens to let them in. They enter, and the door closes. They remain quiet on the ride up, and when they exit the elevator into a hallway, Diana doesn’t say anything to Kate. She approaches the first door, directly across from the elevator, and removes a key from her pocket. A click, and the door opens.

Diana smiles, and gestures for Kate to enter first. “Make yourself comfortable,” she says. Kate enters and takes in the space. She steps into a large living room populated with furniture she’s sure Diana brought from Themysicra. The space branches off to an open kitchen and dining room to the right, and a staircase leads to what Kate assumes are bedrooms. To the left are wide, open windows and the door to a balcony. 

“This is impressive,” Kate says. 

Diana smiles. “I’m glad you’re impressed.” She enters further into the space, then turns back to Kate. “You’re room is this way.” She begins to climb the spiral stairs. Kate follows her up and into another hall with four doorways, one on each side, with generous space between them. 

Diana opens the first door. Kate glances in and sees a spacious room with a four poster bed, an armoire, shelves, and a private bathroom. Diana sets Kate’s luggage down. She smiles. “My bedroom is the one across the hall in case you need me.” She turns to leave the room, but Kate catches her by the shoulder. 

“Thank you, Diana.” She smiles. “I owe you.”

“No, you don’t.” She shakes her head. “I’m ordering food. Do you like Chinese?”

Kate laughs. “Love it.”

 

 

Kate and Diana sit side by side on the balcony. The sun hasn’t set yet, but it hangs low in the sky and threatens to plunge the city into darkness. Kate knows that once it does, the people here will keep their world illuminated, blasting light into the streets from signs and windows and lamps. She sits cross-legged on the wicker couch with a carton of Chinese food in one hand and chopsticks in the other. She glances at Diana, who inspects some lo mein on her chopsticks. “We don’t have food like this at home.” She looks to Kate. “For all the awfulness in man’s world, those of you who live here get to enjoy all the good that this world has produced as well, even something as small as sharing a meal.”

Kate smiles. “There’s still good in this world. I think I forget that sometimes.” She pauses. “Did Bruce ever tell you about who I was before I started running around in a cape?”

“No.”

“I got kicked out of West Point, and I didn’t handle it well. I started partying a lot, got drunk, did more club drugs than a frat boy on spring break. I slept with every girl who wanted to. I enrolled in college, but after a while, I stopped going. I wasn’t always the hero type.”

Diana’s eyebrows furrow. “Why were you removed from West Point?”

Kate scoffs. “At the time, you couldn’t be in the Army and be open about being gay.”

Diana sets her food down. She places a hand on Kate’s shoulder. “Do you think you could go back?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know if I’d want to.”

Diana cracks a soft grin. “On Themyscira, there is no gay. These words that people use to identify themselves, on an island of only women, there isn’t context for them. But when it comes to the Amazons, I supposed that everyone in our army is gay.”

Kate laughs. “Except you, right? I know all about Steve Trevor and Superman. Everyone knows about Steve Trevor and Superman.”

Diana shakes her head. “But you don't know about Kasia and Meghara and Evrayle.”

Kate grins. “I guess I’d have to be really naive to be surprised.” She sets her food down. “Did you love any of them?” 

Diana nods. “I’ll always have a deep fondness for Meghara and Evrayle, but Kasia was my first real love. If I had stayed on Themyscira, we would have lived together in happiness and bliss for eternity.”

“Do you regret coming here?”

Diana stares out over the city, and Kate stares with her. They turn back to face each other. Diana smiles. “No. Never.”

They’re close. Kate didn’t realize how close. She can feel it on her cheeks as Diana breathes in and out. Her body breathes with Diana’s.

“I didn’t know who you were at the gala,” Diana says. “The hack happened over night. Bruce told me about twenty minutes before I told you.” She smiles, and Kate watches her. “I didn’t know Kate Kane, the Batwoman, but I knew of Kate Kane, Gotham socialite. I don’t read tabloids, but I’ve seen your face at newsstands.”

“Where are you going with this?”

She laughs. “I thought I knew. I’m rambling, aren't I?” Diana looks to the ground. “I’m glad you’re you, Kate Kane.”

“I am, too.”

And Kate doesn’t know what she’s doing when she does it. She doesn’t think about it or consider any other possibilities because it just happens as organically as a lily blossoms. She pushes Diana’s hair behind her ear, rakes her fingers through it. Diana watches Kate as she does this, but doesn’t respond. “Is that okay?” Kate asks.

Finally, Diana smiles. “Yes. It’s okay.” She puts a hand to Kate’s cheek, studies her for just a moment. She kisses her. 

Kate kisses back. 

It lasts for just a moment, and Kate feels her nerves sting the insides of her stomach when they part. “And what was that for?” she asks with a smirk.  
Diana laughs. “Because I like you.”

“I hope you keep liking me because you and I are just getting started.” Kate kisses her again, moves to straddle her and rest on her lap. She pushes their kiss deeper, harder, more. Kate feels it as a moan starts in her throat and makes its way to Diana’s mouth, as Diana’s hands slide across her back, her sides, her hips. Kate moves her mouth to Diana’s neck, and almost immediately she hears her partner’s breath hitch. 

Kate moves her lips to Diana’s ear. “Maybe we should go inside.”

Diana grins. “Perhaps we should.”


End file.
